Identity Crisis
by The Steel Angel
Summary: When Jake loses his memory, who will help console him?


Identity Crisis  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – The first m/m 'ship I've ever written. So please, be gentle! It contains the pairing of Jake and Marco, my two favorite characters ~Hugs Jake and Marco~. This takes place somewhere after 49, but before 53.  
  
A beautiful sunny day.  
  
For anyone else, that is. For us, it meant that we could be more easily spotted by the Yeerk scouter's that were no doubt flying above our little valley as we speak.  
  
Yes, sunny days meant danger now. And I wonder to myself, when did that happen? How long ago, was a sunny day a symbol of peace? Of happiness?  
  
"No, Jake." I said to myself. "Peace and happiness don't exist. Not in this world." I told myself. But a little voice in my head told me I was wrong.  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you Jake?" Cassie appeared behind me, almost reading my mind.  
  
"I don't have time for this, Cassie." I stood up to walk away.  
  
"Time for what? Peace? Love? Life?" she persisted. I turned my head back toward her.  
  
"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Those things don't exist. All there is, is death, hate, and destruction." I said grimly.  
  
"Then I feel sorry for you, Jake. Because you're only lying to yourself." Cassie said. I spun around, and walked up to Cassie, and leaned in close, so my face was only inches away from hers. I spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, Cassie. I have too many things to deal with, and I don't need your pity." It sounded harsh. I could tell Cassie was scared.  
  
Good.  
  
She ran off. Off to tell Rachel, no doubt. Great, that was the last thing I needed. Rachel and I were at each other's throats already. Cassie telling her, would be like adding fuel to the flames.  
  
I sat back down on the cold, hard rock. Various people walked by, none spoke.  
  
"Jake." I looked up.  
  
"Not now, Rachel." I waved her off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. I surveyed the area for an escape. Nothing.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I have too much on my mind to be dealing with Cassie." I stood, and turned to walk away. Rachel grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me, Jake Berenson. I don't know what you said to Cassie, but don't push me away because of it." She said. I shrugged her off me.  
  
"I'm not pushing you away. You're pushing yourself away. And do not touch me." I said sternly. She responded by lightly slapping my face.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she reached up to do it again. I quickly grabbed her wrist, and twisted.  
  
"Rach, sometimes you may forget, but you are a girl. And my baby cousin." I smiled devilishly.  
  
"I'll show you who the baby is!" she reversed my wrist lock, and tripped me. She drove her knee into my back.  
  
"Auuughhh!!!" I screamed. She concentrated all of her weight into her knee. The pain was incredible.  
  
I used my legs to wrap around her wrist, and fling her off me. I quickly held her in a full nelson, her, thrashing and cursing.  
  
"Calm down! I really don't want to have to hurt you, and I think you know I'm fully capable of putting you out." I said.  
  
"Want to place any bets?" she hissed. Finally, she struggled away from me. She drew her hand back, and swung in a sharp arc. I put my hand up, but it was too late. Her knuckle connected squarely with my temple. It knocked me off my feet. I was out before I hit the ground.  
  
*~*  
  
For a long time, I felt nothing. I was in a darkness so complete, darker than the blackest space. And there was a song playing in the background. I recognized it immediately, of course.  
  
"Whoooooooo are you? Who, who? Who, who?"  
  
"Whoooooooo are you? Who, who? Who, who?"  
  
*~*  
  
"…Wake up! oh, god please, wake up!" I opened my eyes, and groaned.  
  
"What the…" there was a blond girl standing over me.  
  
"Oh Jake! You're okay!" she hugged me. I pushed her away.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked her. At first she looked hurt, then worried.  
  
"Oh no… when I hit you, I must have given you amnesia! Tell me, do you know who you are?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
"My name is Jake." I said.  
  
"Do you know what you are? Who I am?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a human, I hope. And no, I don't know who you are. Should I?" I asked. She looked very scared all of a sudden.  
  
"Come with me." I took her hand. She led me through the strange valley, to a wooden hut on the far side of the lake. Inside, there were three humans, a bird, and…  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! What the hell are those things?!?!" I screamed. The two creatures stared at me.  
  
One looked like a centaur, of some kind. It had a deers body, and a human torso, and head. Bluish fur covered his body, and he had no mouth. Three vertical slits covered the area where its mouth and nose should have been. It had large green eyes, and two additional eyes, atop movable stalks on his head. He had a tail, which extended about five feet behind him, and ended in a curved scythe.  
  
The other creature looked about six feet tall, and was covered with blades. Curved blades extended from its ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, and shoulders. Its feet reminded me of birds feet.  
  
Prince Jake? I looked around. That voice! I covered my ears. I had heard the voice in my head, but it had made no sound at all.  
  
"W…who said that?" I demanded. A short dark haired boy came to my side.  
  
"Jake, buddy, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Get away from me! What are you people!?!?" I backed away from them.  
  
Jara! a different strange voice yelled. I backed into something. I looked up, and saw another one of the bladed creatures.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Grab him!" an adult woman yelled. The boy and the blond girl grabbed my shoulders, and pressed me against one of the beds.  
  
"Get off me!" I screamed.  
  
He's not giving! the strange voice yelled. The short girl sighed.  
  
"Ax?" she said. I saw the blue creatures tail twitch, then, darkness.  
  
*~*  
  
I woke up, and I was already mad. I looked around. I was chained to one of the army cots. I could barely move.  
  
"About time you woke up." I turned my head. The short boy sat next to me.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"Just sit tight Jake. We'll explain everything later." He said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked.  
  
"I'm your best friend, Marco." He said.  
  
"What happened to me, Marco?" I asked.  
  
"We couldn't control you. Cassie had Ax knock you out." He said.  
  
"Who are Cassie and Ax?" I asked. Marco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You really are out of it aren't you? Cassie is the short girl, and Ax is the blue dude." He said. We didn't talk for a while after that. There was a question in my mind. A question I needed answered.  
  
"Marco? Where are my parents?" I saw a tear form in one of his eyes. He untied the restraints that held my arms and chest. I sat up and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Jake," he said softly. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. I brought my lips to his, and gently pressed against them. The kiss lasted only about twenty seconds, but it felt a lot longer for me at least. He slowly parted his lips from mine.  
  
"Marco… I think, I think I love you," his face turned white.  
  
"I, um, I have to go. I'll see you later." He turned, and walked hurridly out of the room.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
End Notes – Hm… will Jake get his memory back? What else will transpire between the two friends? Will Cassie and Jake's relationship survive? All these questions will be answered in the next part of this series, 'I saw you that night'. 


End file.
